Design of stable and efficient formulation of proteins for therapeutic use as drugs has been a major focus of biotechnology and pharmaceutical companies. In the Phase I grant, we developed a stable, active formulation of protease from Aspergillus melleus, TheraCLEC-Protease, for use in the treatment of chronic abdominal pain in chronic pancreatitis and also along with TheraCLEC-Lipase and amylase for the treatment of malabsorption as a result of pancreatic insufficiency in cystic fibrosis and chronic pancreatitis. TheraCLEC-Protease exhibited product characteristics superior to commercially available pancreatic enzyme products. TheraCLEC-Protease exhibited a very high level of activity against casein and stability under low pH and towards various proteases present in the intestine. Moreover, in the preliminary investigations, the TheraCLEC-Protease did not show any toxicity. Based on these results in Phase II, we will prepare a drug product prototype for use in the treatment of abdominal pain in chronic pancreatitis and along with TheraCLEC-Lipase for use in the treatment of pancreatic insufficiency, azotorrhea and steatorrhea in cystic fibrosis and chronic pancreatitis patients. As a first step, we will crystallize and crosslink the protease with methods developed in Phase I Subsequently, we will mix TheraCLEC-Protease with TheraCLEC-Lipase and amylase for use in a final formulation or alone depending on the disease and type of treatment. The final formulation will be tested for efficacy in digesting proteins and fats in dogs with ligated pancreatic ducts. Using radiolabeled TheraCLEC-Protease, we will follow the lack of absorption into the systemic circulation. In addition, we will test the subacute, subchronic and long-term effects of feeding TheraCLEC-Protease in two species. If successful, a TheraCLEC-Protease prototype will provide an efficient treatment for abdominal pain. TheraCLEC-Protease will be ready to enter clinical trials, and will provide a novel treatment for pancreatic insufficiency in chronic pancreatitis and cystic fibrosis along with TheraCLECLipase.